


Pippin’s Top Ten Things to Eat for Second Breakfast

by TheWeirdOnes



Series: Top Tens [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdOnes/pseuds/TheWeirdOnes
Summary: A helpful list of Pippin’s favourite things to eat for second breakfast, disregarding all that his fellow hobbits or Strider may have to say about the matter.By TheBagginsAwayFromBagEnd
Series: Top Tens [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059335
Kudos: 4





	Pippin’s Top Ten Things to Eat for Second Breakfast

**Pippin’s Top Ten Things to Eat for Second Breakfast (plus notes on each)**

Hello! My name is Peregrine Took, more commonly known as Pippin. I have heard that not many of you have second breakfast, and since I can’t imagine that you’ve never _heard_ of second breakfast, the reason for this must be that you simply don’t know what to eat. Therefore, I have created a list for you, so you may enjoy your second breakfasts in the future, Pippin-style!

1 - MUSHROOMS. Mushrooms are quite simply the best food in the world, and whatever that infernal wizard Saruman may say, it is a highly known thing among us hobbits that they provide one with intelligence for your missions. Quests. Things.

2 - SALTED PORK. Salted pork is one of the best foods to eat when celebrating a victory, especially when enjoyed with a pint of beer and a pipe of longbottom leaf.

3 - TOMATOES, SAUSAGES, AND NICE CRISPY BACON. This combo is ideal for your early-morning sort of second breakfasts, especially when travelling. Each component is _essential,_ from the tomatoes that provide the sweetness, sausages for the saltiness and the crispy bacon - and it _must_ be crispy - for the texture. And don’t forget to save some for your sleeping cousins, no matter how rude they may be about it.

4 - APPLES. I suppose I must include this one somewhere. Apples are excellent for a quick second breakfast, and can be eaten on the go when your ranger friends won’t let you stop until nightfall. (Hint hint, Strider).

5 - LEMBAS BREAD. I suggest you eat them in fours.

6 - BREAD AND BUTTER. While bread and butter is commonly eaten for _first_ breakfast, I find it just as enjoyable for second.

7 - EGGS. These can be eaten fried, scrambled, poached, however you like. Best enjoyed with ham.

8 - HAM. Best enjoyed with eggs.

9 - CAKE. It doesn’t matter what cake - it can be seed cake, fruit cake, nut cake, whatever your preference. But no matter what your friends or family might say about it not being _suitable,_ cake is delicious at any time of the day, and must be enjoyed to its full potential. Most importantly, it can provide one with energy for a hard day’s work. (That is, if you do a hard day’s work).

10 - FISH AND CHIPS*. Again, while this one may not be considered suitable to eat for breakfast, I say that it is vital one gets enough protein and carbohydrate in the morning. Adventures can pop up out of nowhere, and you need to keep your strength up! I like my fish and chips with a bit of lemon juice squeezed on top, but you can have your whatever way you prefer. After all, who doesn’t like chips?

*Preferably Sam’s. And **definitely not** how Gollum does it. Absolutely not. _Shudder._

Thank you for reading my top ten things to eat for second breakfast! Hopefully now you will have an idea of what to eat. Good day to you all, and happy adventuring!

_*Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, do NOT, eat Eowyn’s stew. I’m serious (and that doesn’t happen very often). Even if you are starving with hunger and on the brink of death, just don’t. It will more likely poison you than not._


End file.
